


The Heart Is Developed

by ahrupe



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, fake!dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahrupe/pseuds/ahrupe
Summary: Your brother's wedding is approaching and you have no one to go with.Yes, it's cliche.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I live for cliche.

You tugged on the hem of your skirt nervously.   
"Is this too short?"  
Jas looked up from her laptop, spread out on your bed. She spent a lot of time there, though not in the capacity you would've liked. You often did work together, taking breaks to answer her fans on twitter. Even though she was performing in Hamilton every day she was always looking for new pieces and ways to grow her repertoire, and she treated you to private performances when she needed feedback.   
"What's the occasion?"  
"My brother's wedding."  
"Your brother is getting married? When?"  
"Next weekend."   
"That's soon. Why haven't you mentioned it before?"  
You busied yourself with another dress you were considering, trying to avoid giving an explanation. Jas wouldn't look away, a worried expression crossing her face.   
"Is it his fiancé? Do you not like them?"  
"No. They're great." You took a deep breath. "My brother invited Lisa, and I'm not ready to see her."  
Jas shook her head. "That's really inconsiderate. It's only been a couple months."   
"I remember." Jas had been there for you, cooking dinners and leaving them in the fridge, sitting with you when you needed to cry, pushing you to go outside and get fresh air when she knew you had been sitting around all day. 

It was almost worse that Lisa had broken up with you so kindly. Her new job meant that she had almost no free time. She still loved you, she had said, but your interests had just diverged too much. You couldn't find it in yourself to hate her. Maybe it was better that way.   
"Apparently she's bringing someone," you added quietly.   
"That's soon."  
"Yeah. I want to enjoy the wedding, I really do. But..." You waved your hands around, at a loss for words.   
"I get it." She looked to be deep in thought.   
You pulled on another dress, fumbling with the zipper. Jas got up to help, her fingers brushing against the skin of your back as she tugged the fabric back into place. Little sparks erupted where she had touched you, and you tried not to shiver. You forced yourself to breathe normally. Jas was beautiful, funny, talented- everything you wanted. But she was your friend, and you didn't want to ruin anything. 

"I'll go with you." Her breath was on your neck. You looked quickly to the mirror. She was smiling mischievously.   
"Don't pity me, Jas. I can handle being alone."  
She waved your protests away. "I know you can. But I'm a great girlfriend, even if it's just for show. I win over parents like that," she said, snapping her fingers.   
“Who said you were going to be my girlfriend?"  
"I did. Lisa will realize that you have forgotten all about her when she sees us together.” She flipped her hair dramatically and you laughed, trying to cover the blush you felt spreading across your cheeks.   
Jas grabbed a different dress from your closet, practically shoving it in your face. “This is the one. I already know what I’m wearing. We’re going to kill it.”  
You tried to protest one last time. “You should know that he’s getting married in Maine. You’d need to get a plane ticket, miss the show-”   
She cut you off. "Shut up. I'm coming with you." She handed you your phone. "Call Barry and tell him right now you have a plus one."

You spent a lot of time the following week at the theatre, hanging out with the cast. Jas was committed to convincing the world of your relationship, so she made a point to post photos of you together online every day. It worked. Your twitter mentions went through the roof, and some people even recognized you on the street.   
Jas had decided to fly out with you on Thursday, which meant she was going to miss four shows. Her understudy was thrilled. She beamed whenever she saw you in Jas’ dressing room, giving you the thumbs up when she passed by.

 

The lodge Barry and Eden had chosen was ideal- the wedding would take place in the evening, outside overlooking a beautiful harbor. Eden’s best friend was an event planner and had had everything set to go for several months. You offered to help when you arrived but found that there was nothing to do. You and Jas headed into town on the recommendation of the concierge, and found a tiny waterfront Italian restaurant. It was full of couples, but you didn’t feel out of place. In fact, you and Jas fit in just fine. Because of your friendship closeness came naturally, and the low lighting meant that no one could see you flush when Jas’ hand would brush against yours.  
“How do you handle it?” you asked her through a mouthful of pasta, trying to change the subject.   
“Handle what?”   
“Everyone knowing who you are. I mean, I can barely keep up with a few friends. You get stopped wherever you go, asked for photos, all that stuff. And you still go online, have a life, and make time for me.” You gestured around, trying to convey how strange it still seemed that she was here with you.   
She leaned in, her face illuminated by the candles between you. “Spending time with you is different. You’re a vacation from the rest of the world. Sometimes literally.” She grinned and took your hand, rubbing her thumb in soothing circles when you jumped a little at the touch.  
“Don’t look so shocked. We are dating, after all.” She gave you a small wink.

Your phone buzzed. “Barry wants us to come have drinks on the beach.”  
Jas waved down the waiter, ignoring your protests when she offered her card. “You can pay for ice cream.”  
“Ice cream?”   
“Yeah, I saw a place across the street. I’ve got room left.” She patted her stomach, laughing.

Jas intertwined your fingers as you walked up to the group sitting in the sand.   
“Y/N!” Barry shouted, running to hug you. He was a little unsteady, and held on to you for balance as Eden set out another blanket. Eden held their alcohol a bit better, but almost everyone was pretty far gone.  
“Looks like we have catching up to do,” Jas muttered, reaching for one of the many bottles hiding in the portable cooler. You weren’t normally a fan of shots, but you did two in quick succession, clinking your glass against Jas’ and grimacing. 

An hour later you were on your back, pointing out the three constellations you knew. Jas giggled in your ear, the sound sending tingles up your spine. You had matched her shot for shot, but she was definitely farther along. Being consistently dragged out to clubs (by Jas, nonetheless) must’ve raised your tolerance quite a bit.   
Barry laid down next to you, letting out a sigh. “Thanks for being here. I really appreciate it.”   
You rolled your eyes at him. “I wasn’t going to miss your wedding for anything.”  
“It’s nice to meet you, by the way. You know how to throw a great party,” Jas chimed in.  
Barry grinned at you, his face half lit by the moon. “It’s nice to meet you too. I can’t believe Y/N managed to get someone so talented to date her.”  
You punched him on the shoulder and he laughed.   
Jas snuck her fingers under the hem of your shirt and you tensed up, trying not to make any noise. She wasn’t doing anything strange, just exploring your stomach and sides. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jas said, her voice level. “Sometimes I still find it hard to believe that Y/N would want me at all.” Her hand crept higher, fingernails scraping on the sensitive skin right below your breasts. You couldn’t tell if she knew what she was doing since she tended to get familiar with people quickly when she was tipsy.  
Luckily Eden called Barry over to take a photo before he could respond. Jas cuddled into your side, her wandering hand resting on your hip.   
You didn’t mention it.

 

Jas looked stunning in a pair of loose black dress pants and a lavender top that perfectly matched the color of your dress. Her wardrobe was varied enough that she fit into just about any group, and you had seen her do so on many occasions. 

You couldn’t stop smiling. Eden threw their loosely tied bouquet into the air, tiny white flowers landing on the heads of the wedding party. Barry pulled them in for a kiss and everyone cheered. You looked out into the crowd and caught Jas’ eye. She was oblivious to the fact that she was seated directly in front of Lisa, who also happened to be looking your way.   
Something must have changed in your face, because as everyone vacated their seats in favor of the dance floor Jas walked over quickly, wrapping her arm around your waist. Under the pretense of pressing a kiss to your temple, she whispered, “What’s wrong?”  
You shook your head imperceptibly as Lisa and her partner approached.   
“Y/N,” she said, reaching out a hand, “so nice to see you again.”   
“You too.”  
“This is Kylie.” You shook her hand too, not wanting to seem impolite.   
Jas kept her arm around you as she introduced herself, her thumb rubbing circles into your hip.   
Kylie looked stunned. “Jasmine? As in Jasmine Cephas Jones?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh my gosh, I thought it was you but I didn’t want to say anything,” Kylie gushed, “I’m such a big fan. I’ve been going to shows all my life, and Hamilton blew them all out of the water. You’re amazing, really. I can’t believe I’m meeting you in person!”  
Jas laughed. “I’m only human. Gotta go out in public sometime. I’m glad you enjoyed the show.”   
Before Kylie could say anything else, Jas gave a little wave and pulled you onto the dance floor. She put her arms around your waist, pulling you in close.   
“I’m sorry you have to deal with this,” she murmured.   
You wound your fingers into the hair at the base of her neck nervously. “I don’t know if I could do it alone.”  
“I’m not leaving. If you need a break let me know, okay?” You nodded.

Jas was true to her word, sticking by your side throughout the night. Occasionally Kylie would flash a smile in your direction, and you could see Lisa becoming increasingly uncomfortable.   
Barry grabbed you for what he called a “family dance” while Jas went to go get drinks. Your parents broke out their best (worst) moves, the crowd around you cheering as your dad dipped you low to the ground.  
The song ended and you caught sight of Jas. She was still at the bar, chatting with Kylie. You couldn’t see her face, but she was gesturing emphatically as Kylie beamed up at her.   
Your heart twisted a little. Jas wasn’t actually your girlfriend- she could flirt with whoever she liked. No one around you seemed to think the conversation was strange, but after a while Lisa appeared with car keys, looking rushed. Waving at you from afar, Lisa and Kylie left.  
Jas made her way over to the bench you were on. Whatever drink she had gotten you was bright blue, and you sipped it hesitantly.   
“How was Kylie?” You kept your face neutral.  
Jas shrugged. “She was nice, but she kept asking me questions about the show, the cast, what Lin is like to work with, all that stuff. I don’t usually mind talking about it, but it was a lot. I was ready to be done.”  
“Shame. She seemed to be into you.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“She liked you. Lisa could tell.”  
“I didn’t notice, I guess.” She took your hand. “I’m here with you, remember?”  
Tears threatened to form, but you pushed them away. You had wanted to plan this out. You wanted to be funny and romantic, to know what you were going to say. 

Instead, you blurted out, “I can’t pretend anymore, Jas.”   
She looked crestfallen. Pulling her hand away, she said, “Okay. Well I can find a plane home, and you can tell everyone I got sick or something.”  
“No!” You were surprised at the volume of your own voice.   
“No,” you continued, quieter, “I can’t pretend because I’m not pretending. I haven’t been.” You looked down at your hands. “I know that’s probably weird, or some sort of breach of trust between us, but it hurts too much to lie, you know?”  
There was silence that you didn’t know how to fill.  
After what felt like an eternity, Jas took both your hands in hers.   
“I do know.”  
You locked eyes. She was smiling.  
“I don’t have to pretend with you.”   
“You don’t?”   
She shook her head, unable to stop grinning. “I’m not that good of an actor.”  
You laughed. “Yes you are.”  
“It’s a line, okay? Let me use a cheesy line!” She moved closer, eliminating the space between you.  
You reached out to cup her cheek and her eyes fluttered closed. When they opened, you expected to see something different, but there was no change, no earth-shattering revelation. She had been looking at you like this from the very beginning and you hadn’t noticed. 

Your first kiss was surprisingly calm. The second not so much.   
You held onto Jas’ shoulders as you got as far in her lap as possible. Jas slid her hands up your thighs, taking your dress with. You stopped her before you flashed everyone, pressing your foreheads together and breathing heavily.   
“We should probably hold off until my parents aren’t in the room.”  
“Oh. Yeah.” Jas blinked, looking around. Thankfully the only person who had noticed was Barry, who flashed you the thumbs up from the dance floor. 

You danced until midnight, finally taking pity on the lodge staff and retreating to your rooms. Barry hugged you tightly. “Thank you for everything. I love you so much.” He gave you a knowing look before hugging Jas and leaving.  
The door shut and you kicked off your heels as fast as humanly possible. Jas came up behind you, snaking her arms around your waist and burying her face in your neck.   
You shivered a little as she began to press soft kisses to your shoulder.   
“This is a nice room,” she said nonchalantly, unzipping your dress.  
“Too bad we leave tomorrow.”  
Jas faked a cough, grinning. “I think I’m getting sick. I’m definitely going to need a few more days off.”


End file.
